


What’s Your Type?

by JustKindaHere



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Gen, Mutant Hosts, Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKindaHere/pseuds/JustKindaHere
Summary: The OCs have created their own host club and offer every type for every person. With a mutant twist.





	What’s Your Type?

> “Welcome ladies.” A chorus of voices greeted her as she entered the spare room. 

Since the end of break, there had been rumors of a new type of club forming. One no one had seen at this school. A host club. As the school reporter, she was obligated to investigate. Of course. It was an obligation, mere professional curiosity, nothing more. 

She looked around the spare class room. It had been quickly transformed from a storage closet into almost some semblance of a cafe, but not quite. She could not put a finger on why it seemed off, but it did. 

Suddenly, a calm, almost serene girl was walking up to her. 

> “Welcome to the host club.” She said, “what brings you in today?”
> 
> ”I- uh- I’m from the-“ she stuttered, holding up her nametag like a stuck mannequin.
> 
> ”Oh, you’re from the newspapers. Well, welcome to the Host club. What’s your type?” 

Now she was truly lost. This very calm seeming girl was speaking English. She was pretty sure, but none of the words made sense in order.

> The calm girl smiled, as if she was used to that sort of reaction, “I mean, what kind of person do you want to interview first.”

She frowned, that did not help at all. 

> “Okay.” the girl said, noticing, “My name is Ahsila, I’m more the quiet, calming type.”
> 
> She pointed to a boy behind her who was built like a brick and laughing jovially at something a girl he was sitting with had said, “and that’s Steelix. He’s the strong, friendly type. We call it Teddy Bear.” 

She stared at Ahsila, pretty sure that this was indeed an alternate dimension. Then she finally figured it out; what made this seem like a cafe but different. Instead of the regular soft music, different music played for different parts of the room. Near Steelix, some sort of calm but upbeat music played. 

Near the enterance, where Ahsila was seated seemed to be classical and techno together, in something a little closer to the regular cafe background music, but not quite...

> Ahsila broke into her train of thought and pointed to a heartbreakingly handsome teen looking right at her while chatting with another customer near him, “That’s Jawhn, he’s the pretty boy type.” 

He winked at her as if she knew what Ahsila had just said as country mixed with something almost high society played quietly from his part of the room. She blinked a little, the music somehow sounding good but very different. 

> “And that is our combo.” Ahsila said pointing to two very obviously mutant girls, “The Angel and Devil types. Good luck guess who is who.” 

She openly stared at the couple, one winged mutant held hands with another mutant with devil horns and a tail. She had never seen two obvious mutants be an accepted part of a club. Their music seemed to be a blend of something dark like Phantom of the opera mixed with angelic choruses from Lord of the Rings. It was disconcerting and she looked away.

She nodded thanks to Ahsila and slowly walked over to Steelix. She sat carefully next to him and he grinned at her broadly. 

> “Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this does not interact with the X-men plot but is set in the same universe.


End file.
